Bleach Short Poems
by NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast
Summary: Well they started off as Haiku's but they're to hard to write so now they're short poems. Also the poems are about all the Bleach characters not just Ichigo and Renji.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Short Poems: Chapter One

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

A/N

Ok here's some bleach shorts. They're kind of like short poems, haiku, drabble things. Don't really know what you would call them but hope you enjoy reading them. :)

~Nila~

* * *

Renji Abarai

His smirking tattooed face,

His flaming red hair tied up in spikes,

Zabimaru go!

* * *

Shuhei Hisagi

Justice and honor,

What a load of shit.

He's nothing but a hypocrite!

* * *

Gin Ichimaru

He hides behind a fox faced grin,

Why won't you show me your eyes?

Goodbye my beloved sliver fox.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki

My powers explodes all around me,

Covered with black cloth and a chain,

Tensa Zangetsu


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Short Poems: Chapter Two

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

A/N

I deicide to post more today you lucky bastards.

~Nila~

* * *

Sosuke Aizen

He's a cunning traitor,

He's a master of deception,

All bow down to Lord Aizen.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki

I told him not to come,

Yet he still did.

He just had to be a hero!

But I'm glad that he did.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto

As he turns his back,

He takes her heart.

As he turns his back,

She breaks apart.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara

Silly Mr. Hat-n-Clogs.

Oh how I love you so,

But please, please don't touch me there.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach Short Poems: Chapter Three

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

A/N

Ok I can't help it I have too post more.

~Nila

* * *

Renji Abarai

The dog howls at the moon,

As he desperately desires acceptance,

But he is never meant to belong.

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer

He's as pale as the dead,

His piercing green eyes that drag me in,

Where did your heart go?

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki

Protect Soul Society is his job,

The noble captain draws his blade,

Then there's pink blossoms all around.

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

A ferocious little kitty cat,

Blue demon of destruction,

A proud and powerful predator,

And king to all.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach Short Poems: Chapter Four

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

A/N

I have no idea where these are coming from but I really can't stop writing them.

~Nila~

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer

He's Aizen's bitch,

But he still has an ego.

He's the common victim of fangirls,

My poor little emo.

* * *

Orihime Inoue

I want to be strong,

To be stronger for all my friends,

Please don't save me anymore.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki

Saving my friends,

Only for them.

Getting stronger,

Only for them.

I will protect,

Only for them.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto

She thinks of you all the time,

She still remembers your smile.

Now she's all alone.

Why did you leave?


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach Short Poems: Chapter Five

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

A/N

Hehe I just had to post more.

~Nila~

* * *

Kaien Shiba

We all miss you so.

That handsome smile of yours.

You went too soon.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki

Nii-sama has chained me.

Why has he done so?

Please come my strawberry savior!

* * *

Ichigo

I must save you!

So don't complain.

I want to save you!

So now behave.

* * *

Ikkaku Madarame

Live to fight,

Every sweat drop counts,

Fight to live.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach Shorts: Chapter Six

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

A/N

Ok this is all for today but believe me I have more.

~Nila~

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya

He's one unique snowflake.

He's your special little savior.

Rein over the frosted heavens.

* * *

Coyote Stark

The strongest of the Espada.

A heavy sleeper,

But please don't wake the lone wolf,

Unless you want to get bit.

* * *

Renji Abarai

A fiercely loyal warrior

With really cool shades

He can be my savior

Any day.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihoin

Beautiful black cat that I love so.

Soi Fon is your stalker,

But do really you blame her.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach Shorts: Chapter Seven

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

A/N

Ok I lied one more. Plus I'm at work which is boring. Blah work sucks.

~Nila~

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya his rocks

He can control water and ice.

But please be careful,

Because can be not so nice.

* * *

Shuhei Hisagi

His numbered tattooed cheek,

He's silent with passion deep inside,

And the Lieutenant we all love.

* * *

Izuru Kira

Bright blue eyes,

That have seen so much sorrow.

You can stand by,

But be sure not to follow.

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

His hair is like the big blue sky,

His grin is like a wild beast,

Are you going to pounce my little kitty-chan?


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach Short Poems: Chapter Eight

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does

* * *

A/N

Well here's more enjoy!

~Nila~

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto

Gleefully happy,

Drinking sake,

To hide a broken heart.

* * *

Uryu Ishida

Last of the Quincy,

Honor and pride is all he knows.

* * *

Retsu Unohana

Our favorite healer,

She's like our Mom,

But fear her dark side.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya

The captain of the tenth,

Tiny but deadly.

Do not underestimate him,

Or you will regret it.


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach Short Poems: Chapter Nine

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki

What a beautiful death,

One thousand cherry blossoms

Senbonzakura.

* * *

Renji Abarai

I will be better!

Your noble status is cruel,

One day my fang will reach the moon.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki

Are favorite scowling strawberry,

With his big knife like Zanpakuto,

Hey are you ready for Bankai!

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki

I told him not too come,

But he came.

And oh how I thank him,

For not listening to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach Shorts: Chapter Ten

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does

* * *

A/N

Well here are some more.

~Nila~

* * *

Sajin Komamura

Big furry dog.

Oh wait what was that again?

Oh sorry that's right.

Big furry wolf.

* * *

Uryu Ishida

As my arrow flies throw the air,

I swear on the pride of the Quincy,

And that's what I pledge too.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku

Ah his sweet Nanao-chan,

Drinking sake laughing out loud,

As he is hit in the head with a book.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki

Cherry Blossom

Floating it the breeze.

Twisting and turning,

Through the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach Shorts: Chapter Eleven

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

A/N

I'm only posting two today because I'm running out of ideas. T.T *Sniff* *Sniff*

~Nila~

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake

Long snowy white hair,

That's soft too the touch

With warm brown eyes,

That I love so much.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki

My little Rukia,

I'm sorry I lied

My little sister

I'm sorry I hurt you.

* * *

Gin

He has a freaky grin,

That makes everyone cringe.

With his eyes hidden behind sliver fringe.

* * *

Renji Abarai

My steel is extending,

I'm the one and only she depends on,

Roar Zabimaru!


	12. Chapter 12

Bleach Shorts: Chapter Twelve

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

A/N

Well here are some more. I'm still running out of ideas. T.T

~Nila~

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer

Love is hard

For a bat like me,

Because this heart,

I can not see.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki

He carries the heavy weight,

Of protecting two worlds on his shoulders,

While battling a monster within.

* * *

Izuru Kira

Beautiful sorrow filled eyes,

Why are you so depressed?

Please don't live in despair.

* * *

Shuhei Hisagi

Is the guy with the kinky tattoo.

And it can be all for you,

If only you can get through.


	13. Chapter 13

Bleach Shorts: Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

Momo Hinamori

The road I'm on is clouded with my fears.

Now my vision is blurred by tears.

The man I admired and trusted the most,

Was nothing but a lie.

What do I do now?

That my hands are tied.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki

I have to fight,

So I can see her in my sight.

I swear not to see her die,

Even if to myself I lie.

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer

I hear something in my chest,

It goes thump, thump, thump.

I ask her what it is,

And she says it's my heart.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara

We keep searching to find something,

Only to look behind to see nothing.

The answers we seek,

Will never be found.

Is this the end of the beginning?

Or the beginning of the end?

* * *

A/N

The last one isn't about Kisuke it just sounds like something he would say.

~Nila~


End file.
